The Not so Perfect Proposal
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were coming headed back home from their best friend Grover's wedding when a monster attacks them. Now this is normal for them but the thing is that Percy has something very important to ask Annabeth now he doesn't know if he'll live long enough to ask it. Will they get out of this mess or will this be the end?


**I had written this story for a short story contest long story short I didn't win. That was over a year ago since I now have this account I thought I would upload it here so I hope you enjoy the story. I really love Percabeth.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase they be long to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **The not so Perfect Proposal**

What a perfect day it has been, thought Percy as he gazed down at the water from the top deck of the ferry boat. He and Annabeth were just headed back to New Rome from Camp Half Blood where they had attended the wedding of his best friend Grover Underwood and Juniper the dryad. It has been at least three years since Percy and his friends, the other seven demigods of the prophecy, had defeated Gaea and her giant offspring. He and Annabeth had just finished their second year of college which they attended in New Rome.

Being that it was July 9th was even better, because it was Annabeth's birthday. Percy couldn't be sure be but Annabeth looked happy. He gazed her way, she was smiling, her blonde hair hung loose due to it not being in Annabeth's usual ponytail. She wore a pale blue dress that showed off her curves quite nicely. She must have noticed him staring for she turned toward him and grinned.

"You know Seaweed Brain, just because you took me to a wedding for my birthday doesn't mean I don't expect something special when we get home" Annabeth said and Percy shook his head amused. She had no idea what he had planned. Percy had been uncertain if he should really pop the question this morning, but after having talked with Grover and being part of the wedding he was positive that he was going to propose to her today. He gripped the ring box in his pocket and walked over to Annabeth.

"Oh don't worry Wise Girl I have something extra special planned this evening, but first….I need to" Before he could get down on one knee something shook the boat, the force almost knocked both of them off their feet. "The heck was that?!" Percy cried out as he and Annabeth ran to the rail to look at the water to see if they could see anything. Stupid idea because once they reached the rail a big jet of water came out of nowhere and tried to knock him and Annabeth overboard thankfully to his ADHD he had fast reflexes and pulled Annabeth down with him as they literally hit the deck.

"Guess the Fates didn't want to give me a break on my birthday" Annabeth grumbled as she took out her sword made of Drakon bone that she had received in Tartarus while Percy himself took out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it to reveal his sword Riptide.

"Yeah well since when do they ever like giving us a break? So what are we up against this time do you know?"

"Oh yes cause I got a good look at the monster when we were trying not to get dragged overboard" Annabeth said sarcastically

"Okay then let's see how our odds are. There are two of us, one of it. We have two swords and I can control water but we don't know what it is or what it's capable of. That right?" Percy asked her as he and Annabeth stood back to back, as the mortals on the ferry panicked and ran below deck.

"Yep that about covers it."

"Alright then let's get ready to rumble" Percy then tried to force the monster out of hiding but for some reason the water wouldn't obey him and that's when the ship started spinning like a carnival ride. Percy tried to get back to the rail but was thrown back every time. Then he heard Annabeth start cursing ancient Greek, while trying not to barf.

"Oh my Gods I think I know who we're dealing with now! We're dealing with a sibling of yours!" Annabeth shouted at me

"Mind being more specific? My dad has a lot of monster children" Percy said remembering most sea monsters where children of his father Poseidon.

"Percy we're in a whirlpool! This can only be the work of Charybdis! She gave Odysseus trouble when he was on his way back home from Troy! Didn't you read the Odyssey?!" Annabeth shouted like Percy should know this which he guessed he should but he was never that in to researching his monster siblings. Or reading the old myths.

" _The girl is right Brother. But I have no quarrel with you it's the daughter of Athena I'm after"_ The Whirlpool or Charybdis said and Percy was angered by this.

"Oh yeah?! What did Annabeth do to you?!" Percy shouted at his sister.

" _It's not what she did. It's what her mother Athena did. Odysseus would have been mine and died if it wasn't for her. Do you not understand brother? Our father didn't want Odysseus to return home. I would have done him proud if it weren't for Athena and her wanting to protect her precious_ _hero._ _So now I shall get my revenge by killing her daughter!"_ Charybdis then shot another stream of water straight at Annabeth this time Percy pulled her out of the way in time. The water, Percy thought, he had to get into the water! He was a son of Poseidon meaning he was the only one who could defeat a whirlpool.

"Annabeth you get down below I'll handle my sister…and hold on to this for me" I told her as I handed her the ring box.

"Percy is this…"

"No time" Percy said stopping her midsentence and gave her a kiss. "Get below and be safe"

Percy then saw another jet of water and took the blow for Annabeth and let himself be plunged overboard.

* * *

Being a son of Poseidon rocked sometimes for the reason that he could breathe underwater and control it. He took out Riptide again and plunged himself into the eye of the whirlpool and saw what looked like a very pale blue water nymph which must have been Charybdis. If the circumstances weren't as they Percy would have said his sister was beautiful. In a _hey I'm gonna kill you_ kind of way but still beautiful.

" _Brother?! What do you think you are doing?!"_ Charybdis cried out as she looked at him shock.

"Oh just you know the usual killing monsters and protecting my girlfriend." Percy said to her

" _But I'm your sister!"_ Charybdis said _"Brother she is the enemy not me think about what you're doing!"_

"Yeah I did and I don't care who you are all I care about is that you're trying to kill the one I love!" Percy said as he propelled himself and since Charybdis was controlling the whirlpool outside she couldn't defend herself and Percy ended up impaling her with his sword and turning her to dust as Charybdis screamed in agony which in reality looked more like air bubbles. But being that he could communicate with sea creatures of all kinds including nymphs, he could still hear the scream loud and clear. The whirlpool around him began to disappear around him as Charybdis was sent to Tartarus. Percy then willed the water around the boat to still till it stopped spinning like a top. Percy then hurried back on board the ferry and seen many of the mortal passengers puking their guts out on the deck. Percy wondered what their mortal minds had conjured up to well cover up the fact that there had been a whirlpool in the middle of a lake, but he stopped pondering it as soon as he saw the beautiful blonde he had been looking for also puking. Percy noticed the ring on her left finger and knew it was the one he got for Annabeth.

"Hey" Percy called to her. "I believe you forgot a few steps before you put that ring on."

Annabeth straightened herself and smirked at him. "No I didn't because my answer is yes Seaweed Brain" Annabeth then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Yeah well I'd feel better if you had let me ask you at least Leo worked hard to make that ring for me to give to you" Percy said and noticed Annabeth pale slightly.

"…Leo made this?! It's not going explode on me is it?!" Annabeth asked in panic and Percy laughed

"No, no I was watching him as he made it don't worry it's just a ring not some weapon disguised as one." Percy told her and stared into her storm grey eyes before kissing her. "I love you Annabeth Chase"

"And I love you Percy Jackson. Which is why I have…um other news for you" Annabeth said as she pulled out the hug and she looked as if she were blushing which was weird since Annabeth didn't blush at anything.

"What is it?" Percy asked looking at her curiously

"Percy you know how we um slept together two weeks ago? Well um last week I took a pregnancy test and well…." Annabeth said and blushed even deeper and Percy's jaw dropped.

"You mean you're…and we're…" Percy tried to say but couldn't get the words out he was too shocked.

"Yes Percy I'm pregnant…with your child. Percy we're going to be parents" Annabeth said now smiling, blush completely gone. Percy's mind was still processing the information he had just been given. Annabeth was pregnant with his child….he was going to be a dad. Percy then began to smile himself and gave Annabeth a big hug and chuckled.

"That's wonderful news! Oh Annabeth we have to tell everyone. That we're getting married and that we're going to be parents!" Percy exclaimed in joy and Annabeth just giggled.

"Later Seaweed Brain for now let us enjoy this moment okay?" Annabeth asked and Percy could help but smile at her.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl." Percy said before he led Annabeth to the rail on the ferry and they watched the glorious sunset while they thought about what the future would hold for them.

* * *

 **While yes this was short, it was only meant to be a short story sorry for not too much action though hope you all enjoyed the story anyway.**


End file.
